


In my Bed

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [7]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr
> 
> dONT LOOK AT ME IM TRASH  
> I REGRET THIS  
> SO HARD

When Mark steps into the house, he expects it to be empty. Which, is why, upon opening his bedroom door he’s quite shocked to see Jack in his bed. Naked. Like, full on naked as the day you’re born naked. Not that he particularly minds, but holy shit that was not high on his list of what he expected to see once he got home. He paused in the doorway, head tilted, and mouth parted to say something; he was at a loss for words. Jack merely gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He questions, and Jack shrugs.

“Not really. Just felt like it.”

“You just felt it.” Mark deadpans.

“Mhm,” He hums, finger swirling patterns into the bed sheet innocently. The same, very very thin, bed sheet that was precariously covering his lower regions.

“Right,” He states, kicks off his shoes. Jack wiggles his eyebrows playfully and Mark can’t help but chuckle as he slides into the bed with him.

“You’re such a fucking dork. Put some underwear on, please.” He laughs exasperatedly.

“Fine.” Jack huffs, and leans over to grab his underwear that he’d thrown on the floor. “Since you don’t wanna appreciate the view.”

“Yeah, well, the view and I need some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack grumbles. Mark presses a kiss to his forehead.

“When you’re sober you’re so going to regret this.” Mark snickers.

Jack mocks him and switches off the light. The room is engulfed in darkness, and he pulls Jack to him when he clambers back into bed. Jack whines, but doesn’t pull away, and he’s out within two minutes.

Yeah, Jack’s going to totally regret this when he wakes up.


End file.
